Evil With a Twist
by Kikyouko
Summary: Ichigo has a few problems. Her friends are missing and now Kish wants her help. (Wondering what I am talking about?) Well anyways Kish and Ichigo get involved with one another and more happens...


Evil With a Twist  
By: Kikyouko  
  
A/N: I usually don't write my stories in this format, but I am starting to like it so I decided to go and try it for once. (Sorry fans!) Well here's the story!  
  
Ichigo rested in her pink covers. Working all day and sometimes night was hard for her and she began to grow a bit tired. Shirogane was always working her for a very cheap pay. The only thing that cheered her up all day was Masaya. She could always count on him to turn her frown upside down.  
  
Masaya...I'll protect him...forever  
  
Her last thought slipped her mind as she slowly drifted to sleep. The pink covers hugged her as she kept herself in her deep slumber. The next morning came quickly. Soon the sun peeked down over the girl. Slowly her brown eyes opened. She pulled the covers off her body and her pink slippers touched the floor.  
  
Morning already?  
  
Ichigo didn't had no idea what time it was. She was already two hours late for work. Soon she peeked at her clock.  
  
"Oh no! Shirogane is going to be so mad!"  
  
She hurried to get dressed into the café uniform. Soon she was ready to go to the café more than two hours and thirty minutes late. Then she walked down the stairs and out of the door to the outside world. She blinked and looked around a bit. Masaya was there. He was outside leaning against her home.  
  
"Masaya?"  
  
The boy's eyes lit up and his smile grew. Ichigo smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Ichigo! Why are you so late today? I know it's Sunday, but you don't have to sleep so late."  
  
She blushed slightly and smiled a bit.  
  
"I guess I am little late today, but I have to go! I need to get to the café I am really, really late!"  
  
Masaya blinked and nodded. He didn't want to stand in her way.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I'll talk to you later, Ichigo."  
  
Ichigo smiled and ran off in another direction. Masaya smiled back and walked in the opposite direction of the girl of his dreams. Ichigo ran as fast as she could to the café. When she got there she looked and her watch and stepped in.  
  
"Shirogane?"  
  
Ichigo frowned. The café was dark and soundless. No one seemed to be there.  
  
Oh no. I probably made Ryou close the café for today. After all I am the only one that does anything.  
  
Ichigo slowly took a few steps in more.  
  
"Shirogane? Are you here or not?"  
  
"No kitten. He's not here nor are you're other little friends."  
  
Hm? Who is that? I recognize the voice, but I can't see in here it is way too dark.  
  
Ichigo backed up towards the door, but before she managed to get close enough to run out of the café the doors slammed shut. Her eyes widened as she looked around a light.  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
"Aw don't you recognize me, kitten? It's you're honey."  
  
"My what!? How dare you!"  
  
Ichigo looked around again. All she could see were a pair of golden eyes looking straight at her.  
  
Wait! I recall the voice, eyes, and talk. It's all Kish! I wonder if his stupid friends are with him?  
  
"How dare I what? I didn't come to hurt you this time Momomiya. I just came for a little visit. You see...I think I am going to need you're help this time."  
  
"Need my help? Why would you need me Kish!?"  
  
The golden eyes blinked and glowed in the darkness.  
  
"You didn't let me finish. Pai and Tart are against me now. I wasn't sure what to do at first, but I now know what I must do. I need to join forces with you. In order to defeat them and get you're friends back."  
  
My friends?  
  
"What do you mean, Kish? What friends?"  
  
Kish smirked and looked at her.  
  
"Do you mean you didn't notice none of you're friends are here right now beside you?"  
  
Ichigo remembered him saying earlier that they weren't there. She sighed and frowned.  
  
"Alright. I'll help."  
  
"Good. Meet me outside of this place tonight. We'll talk about our agreement then."  
  
The golden eyes soon disappeared and Ichigo was left in total darkness.  
  
Alone...  
  
With no one standing next to her or playing silly games or even sipping tea while she was doing all the work. She sighed and walked out of the dark and cold café. The sun was still shinning, but her world was grey and dull at the moment.  
  
Aoyama-kun. You're the only one left. The others...they are all gone. I have to save them even if it means teaming up with that...that...cruel psycho.  
  
Tears gushed out of her eyes.  
  
What am I supposed to do!? I can do this with him. I know something is going wrong!  
  
As the tears dripped off her face she heard a voice calling to her.  
  
Calling to her from far away or something.  
  
Hm?  
  
"Masha? Since when do you talk like Ryou?"  
  
"Ichigo! You've got to help us! We are in the aliens' hands. We need help!"  
  
"Shirogane! I knew you were alive still!"  
  
"Yes, but Ichigo all of need you're help. If we don't get it soon none of us will be alive. You've got to hurry!  
  
Ichigo gave a nod and a determined look grew on her face. She had to team up with Kish. It was the only way to get her friends home safely.  
  
"Yeah. I'll get there...I promise!"  
  
Masha stopped talking like Ryou and gave a few tweets. It seemed her time for getting there was short, but she couldn't get there until nightfall. It became harder for her to think. All she could think about was getting her friends home safely.  
  
"Ichigo? I thought you had to go to that café?"  
  
Ichigo turned around and blinked.  
  
It was Masaya. She couldn't tell him about what had happened.  
  
"Um well..."  
  
"Ichigo I want to know! Don't make something up...please."  
  
Masaya please don't make me lie to you again.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Masaya...There is something I need to tell you about myself and that café."  
  
"What do you mean, Ichigo?"  
  
"I can't lie to you any longer. I am a Mew Mew. That café is also the Mew Mew base owned by Keiichiro Akasaka and Ryou Shirogane. I work for them. After that earth quake in the museum...five girls including myself were...turned into Mew Mews by accident."  
  
"Ichigo...Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I couldn't. I shouldn't be now either, but I have to. I don't want anything ruining our relationship."  
  
"What? Nothing would split us apart, Ichigo."  
  
The tears from a bit ago soon came back. Masaya stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I have to save my friends..."  
  
"You're friends?"  
  
"Yes. An enemy of mine captured them. I can't get them back unless I work with one of them."  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I can't risk you getting hurt! Masaya...I have to go now..."  
  
"Yeah...go on."  
  
Ichigo pulled from Masaya's arms and walked all the way back home to her house. She didn't mean to be rude or anything like that. She just couldn't bear talking about it any longer. She jumped back on her covers and put her face into her pillow.  
  
Tears came from her eyes and wet the pillow slightly. She lost her friends and had almost lost her dream guy's trust.  
  
What am I going to do!? What!?  
  
As she thought more and more she figured out what she had to do. If she were going to get the aliens' to leave her alone permanently she had to betray Kish. Killing all three was the only way...She just needed a little help from the other Mew Mews.  
  
Night fell hours later and Ichigo was ready to meet Kish at the café doors. She got there quickly and just like he had said earlier...He would be there waiting for her to arrive.  
  
"So do we have a deal?"  
  
"Mm. Yeah!"  
  
"Good. Let's get going!"  
  
Kish grabbed a hold of her hand and took her into his world. Everything there was dark and grey. There was nothing bright and cheerful there at all.  
  
"This is now our world. You see before you humans the earth used to be ours'. We would live there in peace, but now you five girls have shown up and we can't take back the world that is rightfully ours'."  
  
"Look Kish...We aren't here for talking about this. I am just here to get my friends back."  
  
Kish clutched Ichigo's hand a little tighter and then grabbed her other hand.  
  
"What friends? We made this whole thing up to trap you."  
  
"Wha-What!? Then where are my real friends!?"  
  
"Didn't you notice it was dark in that place we were in this morning? Well I just had you're friends gagged and tied behind me, but don't worry I have Tart babysitting for you."  
  
"You...you little –"  
  
"You were going to do the same thing to me Mew Ichigo. Oh and don't worry we won't hurt you...much."  
  
Ichigo struggled to get free from the cold-hearted alien's grip, but it was of no use. She was trapped and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"What are you planning to do with me!?"  
  
Kish blinked and thought for a moment. "I think Pai said he wanted to run a few tests on you and see what a human is like..."  
  
"Tests?"  
  
"Yes. You'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
Ichigo kept on kicking and trying to pull free as Kish stepped into a building like figure. It was their home. It wasn't very fancy nor modern, but all Ichigo knew was that she had to get out of there.  
  
"Not a chance! Why would I go through all that trouble to get you here if I was just going to let you go?"  
  
"You stupid...stupid alien!" "I don't need some stupid girl telling me how stupid I am because I already know just how stu- ...SHUT UP!"  
  
"Why should I? It's not like you have the power to make me."  
  
Soon you could here footsteps coming their way.  
  
"Nice job, lil' Kisshu."  
  
"Very funny, Pai. I got her easily. She does like to fight though so watch out she might bite."  
  
"I don't want to mess with her now! Just go put her in a room until I figure out what I want to do with her." 

"Alright...She'll be in my room."  
  
Pai glared and walked away while Kish pulled Ichigo into a black room. It had neither windows nor any doors. It had only one door, which Kish pulled her in from.  
  
Kish shut the door and tossed her up on the bed. Ichigo glared at him for a moment, but then became clueless when he sat beside her.  
  
"Ichigo...Are you alright? I didn't mean to hold you're arms so hard."  
  
Ichigo blinked and wondered.  
  
Is he really asking me this? Could it be he is really on my side?  
  
"Yes...I am fine, but why are you asking?"  
  
"Do you really think I would break a promise...or deal? Whatever you humans call it.  
  
"Well...I thought that you...were..."  
  
"Yes. I know what you thought. I had to act this out so Pai wouldn't kill me as soon as I got here. It looks like they are trusting me for now."  
  
Ichigo's eyes lit up. She knew that he would keep a deal. Her frown soon flipped as she began to trust the alien a little bit more by the second.  
  
"Thank you, Kish."  
  
"Hm? What do you mean thank you? I shouldn't have brought you here in the first place. You may get yourself killed."  
  
"I meant thank you for keeping you're word. I was right to trust you."  
  
Before Kish could say another word Ichigo placed a kiss on his lips. Kish was shocked.  
  
"Ichigo? Are you...-"  
  
"Yes I am fine. I just wanted to give you my thanks one more time."  
  
The alien nodded and smiled. He was glad she was on his side. She could help him win a fight with Pai and Tart as well as win a lover.  
  
"Ichigo...Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure. Anything. You name it!"  
  
"Well...it's about you."  
  
"Hm? About me?"  
  
"And myself."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Ichigo I love you."  
  
Ichigo's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. She smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Well Kish...I think I may have fallen for you as well."  
  
Soon another kiss was sealed. This time it meant more than the others. It was special and nothing could ruin it or could something?  
  
Ichigo pulled away from the kiss and looked away. She couldn't do this...it would be like cheating on Masaya. Kish looked at her, confused.  
  
"What's wrong kitten?"  
  
What am going to tell him? I don't think I should tell him about Masaya  
  
"Kitten?"  
  
"Well I...um...I just don't feel good today."  
  
"Oh...Why don't you lie down then?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Lie down!? Here!? NO WAY!  
  
"Well are you going to?"  
  
"Um...well..."  
  
"Good. I'll get your own room."  
  
Kish gripped Ichigo's hand once more and pulled her out of the room. She was back in the dark hallways of the alien home. She looked around the walls as Kish dragged her along.  
  
"So Kish will this room be more lively than the last?"  
  
"You could put it like that."  
  
I wonder what he means by that?  
  
"We are here, kitten. I'll let you open the door."  
  
Ichigo slowly reached her hand out and opened the door.  
  
"It's like...my room..."

"I tried my best to make it look exactly like yours. I wanted you to feel more at home."  
  
More at home? Well it seems his little room designing will help a bit...I am glad he's now on my side.  
  
"It seems I am home, Kish."  
  
"Hopefully you'll feel that way for a while. I'll be back I am going to be in my room if you need me."  
  
Kish walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly. Ichigo jumped back on the bed and began to think.  
  
Kish...Who knew he could be so nice? I thought he was really going to hand me over to Pai. I am so lucky he didn't.  
  
Ichigo smiled at her thought and looked around. The room had everything hers did. It even had the items in which were in her room.  
  
"Tweet!"  
  
Hm?  
  
She looked around to see what was tweeting.  
  
"Masha? How did you get here?"  
  
Masha blinked and looked at her.  
  
Oh yeah...I forgot it is probably to hard for him to understand.  
  
She picked up the pink fluffy robot and pet it a bit.  
  
"I am glad I am not alone. So is everyone else safe?"  
  
"Tweet...Tweet!"  
  
I hope that's his way of saying yes. U  
  
Ichigo sat down on the pink covered bed and hugged Masha.  
  
"I don't like being here alone! Really...I don't."  
  
"Tweet...tweet..." 

But we'll be all right. Won't we? Kish doesn't have any desire in hurting you, Masha nor me. Hm...He really is impressive once you think about it. Wait! What am I saying!!! Kish is just like the rest of them! He is still evil!  
  
"Tweet, tweet, tweet, TWEET!"  
  
"Hm? Masha what's wrong!? Is there a Mew Aqua near?"  
  
"Tweet, tweet, tweet, TWEET!"  
  
"I guess that's a yes."  
  
I've got to find it quick. Shirogane and Akasaka will be so proud of me if they find out I've gotten one while I was away!  
  
"Okay, Masha...Where is the Mew Aqua?"  
  
Masha flew over to the door.  
  
Okay so the Mew Aqua is somewhere outside.  
  
Ichigo opened the door slowly and peeked out the door to see if anyone was outside.  
  
Hm...no one there. I guess now is my chance to go find it before the other goons find out I'm not here.  
  
Ichigo and Masha stepped out of the room and into the hallway. Soon the came upon another hallway and seen a glow coming from a room. Pai and Tart were standing in the room.  
  
I wonder what they are talking about.  
  
Both Ichigo and Masha inched closer to the room.  
  
"Tweet, tweet, tweet, TWEET!"  
  
"Masha quiet!"  
  
Ichigo covered Masha with her jacket and hid it behind her back.  
  
"What was that Tart?"  
  
"Hm...I am not sure. It was probably nothing."  
  
"You're right."  
  
Ichigo took a breath in and let it out in relief. She was glad she wasn't caught this time.  
  
Masha almost got me caught this time. Thank god...I got him to shut up. Kish would be really upset if I knew I was doing this.  
  
Pai and Tart left the room not noticing Ichigo or Masha at all.  
  
All right! They are gone. Now all I have to do is get the Mew Aqua and get back to the room Kish told me to stay in.  
  
Ichigo stepped in and looked around.  
  
WAIT A MINUTE!!! THAT IS NOT A MEW AQUA! IT'S A JUST A LIGHT!?  
  
Ichigo stepped back out and ran back into the room she had been in before.  
  
Aw...what am I going to tell Shirogane? And Akasaka? They will be so disappointed. I guess I am going to have to tell him that I was working with Kish. 

"Oh, kitten!"  
  
Kish just walked into the room. He looked happier than before. Ichigo blinked and looked at him.  
  
"Hm? Kish."  
  
"I thought you were hungry so I brought you something. I heard it was made in you're world."  
  
He soon placed a dish of ramen on a night table next to her.  
  
"I am not that hungry though..."  
  
Kish blinked and looked at her.  
  
"You're not?"  
  
Ichigo smiled and winked at him.  
  
"I'll eat it because you made it though."  
  
Kish smiled back and sat down next to her. Ichigo took a few sips of the juice in the bowl.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"Great. I didn't think you of all people would know how to cook!"  
  
Kish's smile grew and he pulled something out from a drawer. (Spell check)  
  
"That's where this comes in."  
  
It was a white covered book that had the title Chef's Learning Guide on it.  
  
"You mean you used a cook book?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"I don't cook a lot, but my mother did teach me how to cook a few dishes."  
  
Kish laughed.  
  
"Well I only know how to make that...ramen."  
  
"Listen Kish...about earlier...I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings or anything when I pulled away from you, but I am not sure about being with you. I mean I have someone back home that means a lot to me, but you mean a lot more to me now."  
  
"You mean I mean something to you?"  
  
"Well...yeah. Don't I mean something to you?"  
  
"You mean everything to me, Ichigo...I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be up as soon as I get five or maybe six reviews.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Ichigo finds out more about Kish's feelings for her and she if finally free to go home because Kish decides he does want her getting harmed. What'll happen to Kish when he is against two aliens? Will he get hurt or not? Ichigo is wondering the same thing. She can't wait to get her script to see what happens to Kisshu. Well if you would like to find out as well please go on and read the next chapter.


End file.
